


Andraste's Daughter

by Lightan117



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Andraste and The Maker had a daughter, F/M, Just something I ran with, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Trying to get Solas not to be an ass, Weird shit is gonna happen, lots of fluff, sort of a slow burn, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightan117/pseuds/Lightan117
Summary: "It made her want to stand up next to him and fight. Fight to stay alive long enough to live out her life next to him. Fight for the only thing she knew that was good enough, noble enough, powerful enough to be, worth risking everything. Love." ― Lauren Kate, Fallen.A Cullen romance with swearing involved.My crack at Dragon Age





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the title gives it away but I had an idea and it turned into this. This is taken from my other account on Fanfiction due to me moving to this site more. 
> 
> Please don't hate me and leave all stupid comments at the door, I did do my research on this and I know this is 100% false. But hey, I had to question what would of happen if it did happen and this was the result.

Not everything about the chant of light is actual truth and history is rarely all truth. It is said in some tomes that Andraste had several children; while in another it is said she had only two while three belonged to another woman but adopted them as her own. No one is quite certain what is fact and what is fiction.

Only one person knows the truth.

But  _she_ disappeared from the world she was born into.

Never knowing the actual truth until fate unfolded before her.

Andraste did have children but they were all mortal, born of flesh and blood of man. However, there was one child who was born of something else, born not of man but of the Maker himself.

The story goes that Andraste was saddened that she had not a child of her husband but many of her mortal one for whom she did not love. The Maker, hearing her cries of sadness, blessed her with a child. He said, ' _go to the place where you first laid eyes upon me, drink from the lake in which we bathed in, and taken in all that I am_.' Being a faithful wife to him she did as she was told too. Within a matter of days, her belly swelled with a child who would shape the world.

But this child would not see her home for long.

Andraste, betrayed by her mortal husband, knew her time was ending. She could hear them outside of the barred doors, demanding that she surrender but she knew her daughter must survive. With her friend, Shartan at her side, they opened a portal to another world. Andraste decided that if anyone were to survive, to carry on her words it would be the most precious gift from her husband.

" _My lady we must hurry!_ " Shartan spoke to his dear friend. Tears ran down the woman's face as she kissed her child good-bye.

" _Forgive me, my child. I wish to give you a world where you will be loved but it is not here. You will return home one day and I promise you that you will shake the ground you walk on. I love you, my sweet daughter._ " Andraste wrapped a carved stone around the child's blanket and handed her child off to a woman who has served her well. The woman nodded before stepping through a mirror of Eluvian. Once they were through Shartan when took up a sword and smashed the mirror to pieces.

" _Good-bye, my daughter,"_ Andraste whispered to the wind as the doors burst open and she was taken to her death.

**_With neither blade nor shield,_ **

**_Andraste gave herself up to her enemies._ **

**_And Maferath bound his wife's hands_ **

**_And delivered her to the Archon to be put to death._ **

No one knows where the child went or if she is still alive today.

Fate is unexpected, unknowing, and mysterious in all forms.

Andraste's promise to her daughter will not be short-lived.

It will be fulfilled.

**_Blessed are they who stand before_ **

**_The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter._ **

**_Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just._ **

**_-Benedictions 4:10_ **


	2. A Ripple In The Water

_Above them, a river of Light,_  
_Before them the throne of Heaven, waiting,_  
_Beneath their feet_  
_The footprints of the Maker,_  
_And all around them echoed a vast_  
_Silence._

_-From Threnodies 8._

~oOo~

**(Our world, present day, Aleera's POV)**

It was a dumb stupid move and yet I regret nothing at all.

I was so sick and tired of watching from the sidelines, ignoring the pain of others to simply mind my business; to hide my secret. I was always told never to show anyone for the fear of being hunted, and just like the other small town I once belonged to, shunned from the upstanding members of the community. My family has always been quiet and people respected that but now it seems like I was never able to fit that mold. All because I was sick of watching people get stepped on by the assholes in this damn town.

My friends that I've somehow made told me that I would put myself in danger; that it would cost me but I didn't listen to them.

I cannot just sit here and watch.

The humming in my blood tells me otherwise.

That morning I woke up like always, startled from the recurring dream of the woman dressed in all white with a golden crown on her head. A sword in one hand and a shield in the other. Ever since I turned sixteen that woman has visited my dreams. In some way she is there, keeping my nightmares from plaguing my dreams for too long. After staring at my bedroom ceiling for what feels like hours I would get dressed and ready for another day of boring college life before heading out the door where my strange loyal friends would be waiting for me. 

"How's it going shortie?" Eric, a year older than me man with black hair like my own with green eyes like ivy. The envy of man alike and a heart breaker to women...ha, too bad he doesn't bend like that for he roots for the  _other_ team.

"Don't call shortie. Short people have near perfect aim ass. I know where to aim." I shot back but an arm wrapped around my shoulders to block me from backing up my threat.

"Now, now Aleera, retract those just manicured nails of yours and let's get moving. I don't want to be late for class again." Amanda, same age as me woman with blue dyed hair and blue eyes, said with a mother like smile. Her taste in style is one to question but her attitude always back herself up when questioned. The hair dye is from Halloween and it has yet to come out. The box lied.

"Goody-goody." I muttered and got an ear flick for an answer. We laughed and talked on our way to college but managed to get side tracked by some unwanted diversions.

Namely, James Rookery. Biggest asshole you'd ever meet in this small college town in the middle of no where. Besides the upturned noses of the upper class who lived in this town, James came second when being a racist bigoted asshole who things he's above the law because he thinks he can. 

"Hey! That's enough!" I shouted, pulling the man away from the kid beneath his fists. The man stumbled like a child as he lost his footing; face turned red with anger and yet his eyes shone with enjoyment of the pain he was inflicting. "What's the matter with you? Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" I shouted at him. I felt the eyes of his followers, uncertain what the man might do. My friends looked on as well with frowns on their faces.

Always older and wiser.

Knowing everything about anything.

Keeping me away from stupid mistakes like this...

No, not a mistake.

A damn good reason for standing up.

"Someone as tiny as you?! You're no bigger any my pinky finger! Like you can do anything!" The man shouted and I laughed.

"Of course you moron! I've watched you for months now, picking on those whose weaker than you and I cannot stand by it any longer. I will not be one of those who will be silenced because they are too afraid to speak." I held my ground and my voice were like steel. "I will not stand stand by any longer." The man faltered. My friends said my look was deadly. I just had this way with people that made them love me for being soft or hated me for being cold as ice.

My mother had the same gift apparently.

She did before she died.

Like all stupid sob stories, I never knew my real parents. I was adopted by a family who couldn't have children of their own so, being a baby, I was easy to pick. My foster parents were like any normal parents. Supporting, a little bit over-protective, loving, and to top it all off; they're a little weird. When I was old enough they told me the truth. My mother died when she had me and my dad was a no show. I didn't even want to meet him or know if he was alive or not. All the family I need is right here. Nothing else really matters. But if it wasn't for me...they might still be living in the town their relatives are still living in. I was the one who made them move to this town.

"Last time Aleera, fuck off." James warned but I stood my ground.

"Not a chance." I said and before I knew it I was falling. The ground disappeared from under my feet and I was free-falling. I didn't see the sign saying that said the part of the bridge was being worked on and I didn't even notice that James angled me so that my way was against the opening towards the river. James charged at me and I was all but ready to take his first blow but he got my knees to buckle, giving him momentum to knock me back. All I heard was a scream and next thing I knew I was underwater, gasping for anything only to panic when I felt nothing.

My mind went crazy trying to figure out what to do.

I couldn't calm it down to think about shutting my screaming mouth closed. 

The dark crept closer, chilling my bones forcing my eyes to close as I sunk deeper. This was not how my life was supposed to end but I regret nothing. I was raised to keep quiet but I just couldn't. There was something inside me that wanted to scream and run off to those those who didn't have a voice. To be their voice.

My voice didn't seem that loud though...

" _Aleera..."_

Wha...a voice? From where?

" _Come home Aleera..._ "

The voice seemed so soft and warm. Where is it coming from?

" _Follow my voice. Come home._ "

A bright light erupted from behind my eyes and I felt myself become weightless rather than feeling heavy. I had this feeling of feathers against my skin as I felt myself being lifted into a place unknown.

Never regret your life.

It may just end in an unexpected way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might change the POV to first person instead of third. Wanted to know what people think about it.


	3. The Breach

_"World-making Glory," I cried out in sorrow,_  
_"How shall your children apology make?_  
_We have forgotten, in ignorance stumbling,_  
_Only a Light in this darken'd time breaks._  
_Call to Your children, teach us Your greatness._  
_What has been forgotten has not yet been lost."_

_-Andraste 1:1-1:14_

~oOo~

I awoke to darkness.

Just like in my nightmares but worse.

I wasn't dreaming.

"Get up! We must move!" Someone started to scream and yell. The ground beneath me felt wrong. There was no ground, no energy, no life that I could feel. My brain felt hazy as I got to my feet. All around me were shadows, an energy that didn't look or feel like anything before. The hands that helped me were old and worn. A green light shone ahead as I ran.

Then I saw the spiders.

Ugly large revolting things that made hissing sounds as they chased me. The green light ahead was actually a man but it was his hand that glowed the strange color. Then there was a woman standing besides, old and wise by the face I quickly saw. Both of them were afraid like I was. I staggered to the ground again and I could feel this horrible heat against my neck. I got to my feet and continued to run.

Then there was a climb.

A large steep climb that made my breath become short, making me regret not taking gym class in high school seriously or just going for a jog every now and then. Was this hell? Heaven? Some type of cursed afterlife?

No, no it can't be.

This place felt so wrong it made my arms and legs shake as I climbed higher and higher. Up-ahead I could make out the man, reaching out this bright woman above us who seemed to glow in a perfect warm light.

"Run!" I heard a woman shout. I reached the top, and turned towards the old woman to help her but she was gone with in seconds as I screamed out to reach for her. A light blinded me and my body was forced on the ground; the real ground that I could feel beating beneath me. I opened my eyes to see people above me, pointing something at me before the darkness over took me once more.

I hate the dark.

~oOo~

I woke up in a strange place. Cold, damp, and somewhere I don't even remember being in. I was laying down on the ground, sitting up painfully as I looked around to where I was. I was in a jail of some sort. Outside of the jail however there were guards. Four dressed in full armor with real looking weapons strapped to their waists.

"Bring out the prisoners! Cassandra wants to question them." Someone yelled and I was painfully dragged out of my cell to sit on my knees. The man from before with the glowing green hand was forced in the same way next to me. He started to wake, his hand reacting to him doing so. He hissed in pain so I reached over to touch his arm but found that my hands were cuffed. With what little energy I had I pressed my hand to arm, flowing some of my energy into him. His eyes opened softly and he stared at me with confusion but he nodded his head in thanks. I nodded back.

The door opened with loud bang.

Two women dressed strangely walking in, more like marched, and stood around us with pissed off faces.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?" The woman with a painted white star on her chest said, her accent thick as she spoke. "The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you two." She said.

Conclave? What the hell was she talking about?

The man next to me remained silent so I did the same. The woman got angry, then took man's chained hands to lift them up to his face. "Explain this." She said and his hand crackled with the green glow.

"I can't." She threw his hands down at his answer.

"What do you mean you can't? And you?!" She nudge me with her foot. "Who are you? You are not from the conclave and no one has seen you before. Where are you from?" She demanded but I couldn't talk. I would open my mouth to speak but my throat hurt too badly to speak. I shook my head for an answer.

"I don't know what that is, or how it got there and she has nothing to do with this either." The man answered.

"You're lying!" The woman grabbed him by the front with a force the rattled his chains. She's scary. She was about to hit him when a woman with a hood over her head stepped in, pushing her friend away,

"We need them, Cassandra." She spoke.

"I don't understand." Everyone turned towards the man.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" The woman with the hood asked. With the darkness of the jail I couldn't see their faces at all but by their voices they sounded very familiar almost. 

"I remember running. Things were chasing me...us...,then a...woman?" The man turned to me and I nodded, backing up his story.

"A woman? You saw her too?" She asked me and I nodded.

"She reached out to me, but then..." He sighed, trying to remember what happened.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take them to the rift." Cassandra said. Leliana? Where have I heard that name before? The hooded woman nodded and left. Cassandra then approached us, unchaining us to the floor only to bind our hands with rope.

"What did happen?" The man asked. The woman helped us to our feet.

"It will be easier to show you." She said.

We followed her through stone hallways with torch light. All I could think of was that I was misplace; somewhere I wasn't meant to be but there is this feeling in my chest that kept telling me to wait and see the outside before I made my opinion. Middle Ages? Castles? Dragons? Where the hell am I?

Then I saw the outside.

Then I knew I was royally screwed.

Part of the sky was painted a sickly green color where lighting exploded. The light of day couldn't hide the darkness that part of the sky seemed to cover. I turned to the woman and gasped. Getting a good look at her face and putting two and two together; it gave me one clear answer.

Dragon Age.

I was in a damn game.

This shouldn't be even real!

I must be dead.

"We call it 'The Breach.' It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave." Cassandra explained to us.

"An explosion can do that?" The man asked.

"This one did. Unless we act, The Breach may grow until it swallows the world." Just then the sky growled and shattered, causing the man's hand to glow brightly giving him pain that forced him to his knees. I feel to my knees beside him just as Cassandra did the same, pointing to the sky. "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads...and it's killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

"I understand." The man said and I nodded my head.

"Then?"

"I'll do what I can. Whatever it takes." He said and we got to our feet. She helped the man walk seeing as his energy was low; through the crowd of normal looking people and those dressed in full armor like knights.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justina, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and Templar's. She brought their leaders together, now, they are dead." We continued to walk towards a bridge of some sort while Cassandra continued to explain the situation. "We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until The Breach is sealed." She stopped us and pulled out a dagger causing my blood to run cold. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more." With that she cut our bindings free. "Come. It is not far."

"Where are you taking us?" The man asked. Now that I was able to get a good look at him I could see he was fairly handsome with dark stubble on his face, his hair half shaved neatly on one side with green eyes. He looks to be around my age actually, maybe a year or two older. He somewhat reminds me of Eric.

Eric...

Amanda...

Where are they if I'm here?

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach." Cassandra said as we began to run across the bridge. Great, more running! Fuck. "Open the gate! We're going into the valley." The large wooden doors opened and I prayed on the inside that I wouldn't die within the first minute of coming across a monster.

Faster we ran, running by soldiers who exclaimed it was the end of the world. I wanted to laugh. If they wanted to see the end of the world, they needed to see my world first. The closer we got the larger and more powerful the pulses happened, bringing the man to his knees more and more. Cassandra and I helped him back to his feet. She said that the bigger it got the more demons would appear and the less time to close it would shrink. The man asked how we survived and Cassandra said we stepped out of a rift then fell unconscious. There was a woman behind us but no one knows who she was.

Woman?

The old woman I saw get taken?

Or the glowing one I saw?

Cassandra was about to speak more when something collided with the bridge, shattering it, making us free fall to the ground below us. I groaned in pain as I shook the dizziness from my head. Something shot out from the sky and landed only a few feet from my face. What appeared out of the ground froze the scream in my throat.

A shade.

I knew enough of this damn game to know the first two games but this one...only Eric played it. I watched him once and it was only for a minute before Amanda and I left for the mall. The three of us grew up playing video games and the like but if I knew I would end up here, I would have paid more attention.

"Stay behind me." Cassandra drew her sword and shield, rushing forward to attack the creature. The man and I moved back when we saw part of the ground glow green, another one of those things popping up from the ground. The man ran behind me to grab a great sword that lay conveniently behind us. Just as he reached it, the shade that appeared before, raising his claws to strike when I raised my hand, not caring if my secret would be known.

Like I said, I'd rather not die with in the first minute of stepping outside.

A burst of flame shot from my hand, throwing back the shade in a confused daze. I got to my feet and threw another before the man came up behind me to take down the shade. He and Cassandra took down another two shades, no thanks to me of course, before coming together once again. I look down at my hand and shook off the remaining flame that lingered.

Don't lose control.

Embrace it, ease into it.

Let it flow like water.

"Drop your weapon, now!" Cassandra ordered.

"If you are going to lead me through a demon-invested valley, you'll have to trust me." The man said, his sword raised in defense.

"Give me one reason to trust you. The both of you." She said sternly looking straight at me.

"Because our lives are on the line." I spoke up this time, my voice rough. The man looked at me and gave me a small smile to which I returned.

"You're right." Cassandra sighed and put her sword away. "I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless. I should remember that you agreed to come willingly." Cassandra then turned and began going up the path.

"You alright?" I turned towards the man who asked me the question. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No," I coughed to clear my painful throat. "I'm fine. My throat is a little sore but I'm fine."

"What's your name? I'm Jacob." He held out his hand and I shook it with a smile.

"Aleera."

"A pleasure to meet you but I wish under different circumstances." Jacob said and I laughed dryly.

"I wish this meeting was different too." I sighed. "I wish I could help you guys more, but I'm really not that useful." I told him and he ruffled my hair.

"You are a mage are you not? Every mage is helpful not matter what size. Just remember to not aim at me." He said with a laugh and I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by more monsters attacking us. More and more of them came as we neared one of the rifts. We saw people fighting, a short stubby man with a crossbow and a slightly taller man with pointed ears and a staff. Cassandra and Jacob ran in, swords drawn but I froze where I stood.

Tears fell down my face as I realized what was happening.

People were fighting.

Dying.

Everything is real.

And they think I'm a mage that can help fight.

But I'm not.

I'm just a girl misplaced in a world that's not hers.

"Aleera! Help us!" Jacob shouted at me and I just stood there. Next thing I know there's this large shade coming straight at me.

With speed I've never seen, it appeared out of thin air right before my eyes. I screamed, closing my eyes while raising my hands to hopelessly block but I was thrown back onto the cold snowy ground. I rolled a few feet before that thing charged once more. I got to my knees and stared the monster down, feeling rage boil in my blood. The fire inside raging, expanding, growing...

"You will not touch me!" I screamed, throwing my hands in front of me, engulfing the monster in flame. It screamed in pain, making me smile in pleasure that I hurt the bastard. I got to my feet, my breathing heavy from over exerting myself too much. The monster fell to the ground but another quickly took it's place. I steeled myself, bringing my hands back for another burst of raw fire, aimed right at it's face. It moved just seconds before but something knocked it away from me. I looked, seeing the sort man with the crossbow smirking in my direction. "Nice shot." I called.

"Just playing the hero my lady." He mocked and I actually laughed. The short man came over by me and we stood back to back. I closed my eyes just as another shade appeared from the ground. I drew water from the snow around me, using everything I taught myself since I learned I wasn't quite normal. I turned it into a spear, plunging it right into the monsters body causing it to scream in pain as it died.

"Close the rift! Now!" Someone ordered and I felt the air become thick. I closed my eyes just as a green light exploded. I opened my eyes and the rift was closed with everyone turning around to look at me. Jacob's hand glowed green so of course he must have closed it but with everyone staring at me I wasn't too sure what was about to happen.

"That wasn't normal magic." Jacob said as he came closer towards me.

"I'm not a mage...I'm something else." I told him. Their faces held suspicion, this look I've seen many times and all I wanted to do was hide in a hole somewhere.

How many years did I wish for my power to go away?

How many years did I wish I could just disappear?

To vanish?

Too many time to even recall counting the number.

And now?

I wish I was even more invisible than ever before.


	4. Headache

 

_Here lies the abyss, the well of all souls._  
_From these emerald waters doth life begin anew._  
_Come to me, child, and I shall embrace you._  
_In my arms lies Eternity._

_-Andraste 14:11_

~oOo~

Never in my whole entire life would I have ever thought I would be in a damn video game. This place is too real to be a dream let alone anything else but real. As I sit on a rock, taking some time real quick to collect my thoughts, before we moved on to closing the breach. The scrapes on my hands from when the shade threw me back feels and looks real so this really can't be a dream. I would have woken up if this was a dream.

Maybe I'm dead...

I fell from the bridge after the asshole pushed me but maybe I could be in a coma of some sort? I could be. Some type of coma where I'll only wake up if I finish the story of some sort. Maybe.

"Aleera?" I turned around to see Jacob standing behind me. I stood up and brushed off the snow before walking with him towards the others. "You alright?"

"Yeah just...a little shaken. I'm alright though." I told me as we moved to continue on. Solas kept staring at me like I was some thing that he's never seen before and Varric couldn't stop asking me questions. I've played the first two games, making Varric one of my favorites but right now I don't want to lose my head at the moment.

We met up with Leliana and High Chancellor Roderick whose an utter prick at the most. When he kept complaining I told him to grow a pair, grab a sword and do something about the damn rift. Cassandra smiled and Leliana shook her head. Varric chuckled and said I would fit perfectly around here but I didn't comment back.

"Now you're asking my opinion?!" Jacob asked when Cassandra asked if they should go via direct path or the mountain path to be sneaky-sneaky. He looked at me and I shrugged.

"Let's not waist any time. We go the direct path." Jacob said and I sighed. When he gave me a questionable look so I answered him that I'm not really much of a fighter and it was pure dumb luck I managed to kill two shades in the past few hours.

"We're wasting time! We need to close the breach!" Solas said and we got moving forward after we picked up a few more health poultice along with some lyrium for Solas. We passed through another gate, helping the soldiers escape the demons while we fought them back, closing the rift.

"Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift. Well done." Said a male voice so I turned around to see a man with sandy blonde hair and amazing eyes dressed in kick ass armor walk towards us. He's hot and he's probably taken. It's always their hot and taken or gay. Even here I can't even imagine finding a damn person who won't mind their girlfriend bursting into flame, walking on water, throwing rocks as assholes heads (I mean I could land a boulder on top of a persons head!) or blow people down like storm in X-Men.

Of course I had to be weird.

Damn it all...

"Do not congratulate me Commander. This is the prisoners doing." Cassandra sounded like she hated to admit it which I found funny. Big surprise in small packages?

"Is it? I hope they're right about you. We lost a lot of people getting you here." He said mainly towards Jacob rather than me which made me feel even more better about this whole situation.

"You're not the only one hoping that." Jacob replied.

"We'll see soon enough won't we." The blonde hair man turned his attention to Cassandra. "The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana should meet you there." He said.

"We best move quickly. Give us time Commander." Cassandra looked tense as the Commander slowly backed away from us.

"Maker watch over you for all our sakes." As he said that our eyes met and I swear something flickered in them before he turned to help one of his men towards camp. We turned away then and jumped down a ledge before moving towards the tear in the sky. When we got there it was something. I've never seen a rip in the sky that big and the red glowing stones around it didn't make it look any prettier.

"The Breach is a long way up." Varric muttered and I silently agreed.

"You're here! Thank the Maker." Leliana said as she and her men came forward.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." Leliana nodded and left. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?" Cassandra asked Jacob.

"I'm assuming you have a plan to get me up there?" Jacob asked.

"No. This rift was the first, and it is the key." Solas intervened into the conversation. "Seal it, and perhaps we seal the breach."

"Then let's find a way down. And be careful." Cassandra said looking around. As we headed down we could hear voices coming from the tear. One of a man, maybe, evil and empty voice while the other was the old woman's voice from before. Varric made a comment about the red stones, which turned out to be red lyrium, and I told him that it had a sick feeling to it. I remember very little about red lyrium from the second game but I know the Knight Commander went bat shit crazy at the end due to her wielding a sword made of the stuff. So when Varric said it drives you crazy and not to touch it...

I didn't need to be told twice on that matter.

Jacob's mark glowed and it showed us the Divine and a shadow figure holding her hostage. Jacob appeared next, asking what was going on but the Divine told him to run and warn the others. The shadow figure pointed at Jacob, saying to kill the intruder. Once that settled Solas said that the rift wasn't closed properly but opening it up again only to close it once more might do the trick. However, that would mean opening up the rift once more, causing some...issues with unwanted risks.

"That means demons! Stand ready!" Cassandra shouted to the others and we readied ourselves, more like they did and I tried not to pass-out from my heavy breathing. Shades and glowing wisps or whatever came out but the large demon that appeared did scared me beyond straight. I stayed with Solas, aiming at the thing, firing fire ball after fire ball at them but also keeping the others away from Jacob when he would disrupt the rift. Solas and I turned our backs for one minute but that was enough to not notice the hulking mass swinging away.

"Solas! Watch out!" I called out as the hulking mass swung down at the mage. I pushed him out of the way just in time to get the impact of being throw backwards, knocking my head pretty hard. I gazed up; vision blurry as shapes danced in front of me. The large hulking brute marched over to me and raised it's hand to strike. I felt sick to my stomach as this energy began to stir in my stomach. Just as its hand came down I screamed.

I screamed and screamed.

The demon roared in pain as it stared to flake away. I wanted it to go away; to disappear. I knew that if I kept screaming it would go away just how I  _made_ them disappear years ago. And I was right; it did. It turned to ash and it was gone. Some demon that were closing in on me pulled up short and turned away. I couldn't breathe and felt everything go numb once I stopped yelling. I could make out someone yelling my name as my eyes rolled back into my head. 

And everything went black once more...

~oOo~

_I was dreaming back in my favorite place._

_The lake, the willow tree that would bend with the breeze, and how everything was beautiful; peaceful._

_Normally the woman would be here, smiling and talking to me like she's known me all my life. But there's something different about this time. I can feel it on my skin as I sat in the soft grass, waiting. The woman didn't show up and everything seemed to ripple as if someone had stuck their fingers in the air to cause it. Hearing a twig snap I turned my head to smile at the pointed ear elf with a jaw bone necklace._

" _Hello Solas. Came for a visit?" I asked him with a smile. He seemed surprised that I was coherent and not in a dream state. "Confused?"_

" _Yes. Very much so." He said and walked towards me._

" _Back home, where I'm from, there is no fade. Our minds create our dreams along with our subconscious. I learned at a young age that I could control my dreams. The ones like these I like to visit more often. Usually there is a woman here, her face blurry so I really can't see it but I have a feeling it's my mother." I explained to him as I looked over the lake. Solas came over and sat besides me._

" _Your mother?"_

" _I was abandoned when I was a baby. They told me, my foster parents, said that my father left my mother and that my mother died in childbirth. I was only a baby when my foster parents took me in. They treated me just like they would their own child but everyone in my town knew my history. All they saw was strange child who kept to her friends and family, staying out of the spot light whenever she could. They'd often tease me when I was young that I was unwanted little girl whose parents never cared for her. Some days I believed they were right but I knew better." I explained to him and he nodded._

" _Children are like that when raised by blinded parents. I'm sorry that happened Aleera." Solas said and the tone of his voice made me believe he actually meant it. We sat for a while, Solas asked me questions about how I arrived here and I told him the truth. At first he didn't quite understand but after a while he slowly began to understand._

" _Do you think I died in my world?" I asked him and he was silent for a while before he answered._

" _There may be a possibility but it uncertain as of this moment." He said and we talked a little bit longer, before he asked how I was doing. I said I felt fine but he said I would have a headache when I woke up. I groaned and he smiled._

_He said it was time he let me to my dreams after a few minutes of silence. I told him that he could come back any time but just to warn me first. How I start my dream is not really up to me but how I end it. He chuckled and said he would warn me next time. He left then and my dream remained normal and peaceful. Birds began to sing and it seemed more alive than normal. I laid back on the grass to gaze up at the blue sky, watching the clouds roll by softly. I loved it here and I wish I could stay._

_Too bad I have to wake up soon..._

~oOo~

When I woke up, more like startled awake, when I heard someone drop something on the floor. I winced and moaned in pain when I did, my head hurting like someone was taking a bat to it. There was an elf kneeling on the floor in front of Jacob, from what I could tell from where I shielded my eyes from the bright light in the room. Jacob and the elf exchanged words I really couldn't care about right now before the elf scrambled to leave.

"How are you feeling?" I looked at Jacob with a weak smile.

"Just peachy perfect. My headache is horrid and I feel like I went twenty rounds with Rocky."

"Rocky?" Jacob asked and I shook my head softly, not wanting to anger my headache any more than I want to.

"Never mind. What did the elf want?"I asked him, slowly getting to my feet.

"It seems Cassandra wants to speak to us in the chantry. We should go and see what's going on." He rubbed his face before getting up too. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. After we talk to her maybe someone can help me with my headache. Maybe Solas?" I asked and Jacob put his arm around my shoulders as we left the house. The outside light did nothing but make my headache worse and it was killing me. A lot of people we saw bowed at us, more that the man leading me to the chantry.

Kind of creepy.

When we got inside, it was looked like a how a church would be back where I'm from. As we neared the door where Cassandra was waiting for us we heard shouting from inside. Great. Add that to my headache.

"Chain the both of them. I want them prepared for travel back to the capital for trial." Roderick said and when the guard moved an inch I turned around with glare in my eyes.

"Touch me and I'll burn you." I threatened as Jacob held me closer to him as a sigh of comfort.

"Disregard Rodrick, and leave us." Cassandra ordered and the guards did as they were told, leaving us alone.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker." Roderick hissed.

"The breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it." She shot back at him.

"I did everything I could to close the breach. It almost killed me...us." He looked down at me then lead me to an open chair. Leliana came and knelt down in front of me, asking if I was alright from the way I shielded my eyes.

"Just a headache from being thrown around. I'll go find someone to take care of it after we talk." I smiled at her and that seemed to put her at ease.

"The breach is not the only threat we face." Cassandra hissed with her voice tight.

"Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave. Someone most holy did not expect." Leliana said, standing up to face the clerk.

"Someone like that girl your fretting over!" Roderick said and I glared at him from my shielded eyes.

"Accuse me of blowing up anything more without proof and I'll blow you up." I growled and Jacob rested a hand on my shoulder.

"There, you have the person responsible!" He said and the girls shook their head.

"Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live." Leliana's eyes traveled to the clerk and I smiled.

" _I_ am a suspect?" He asked.

"You, and many others." Leliana answered him with a harsh tone in her voice.

"But not the prisoners?"

"Last time I check, we did something about the breach and not pointed fingers at people. Cause, guess what, three more are pointing right back at you!" I said to him with a smirk.

"I heard the voices at the temple. The Divine called to him for help and there was no mention of the girl." Cassandra said.

"So his survival, that  _thing_  on his hand – all a coincident?" Roderick asked.

"Providence. The Maker sent him, both of them, to us in our darkest hour." Cassandra shot back.

"Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the maker be my guide." I said with my head down and eyes closed. I knew they were looking at me but I didn't care. I actually liked the chant of light so I memorized in for a school project and guess what? I got a B on it!

"We lost everything...then, out of nowhere, you two came." Cassandra, her voice sad and yet determined.

"The breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it." Leliana spoke this time.

"This is  _not_ for you to decide." Roderick hissed.

Cassandra came back and slammed a book down on the table. "You know what this is, Chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." She advanced on Roderick. "We will close the breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval." Roderick left with a sour look on his face and I couldn't be more pleased.

"This is the Divine's directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no chantry support." Leliana asked.

"But we have no choice: we must act now. With you two at our side." Cassandra said to both of us.

"If your truly trying to restore order..." Jacob said.

"That is the plan." Leliana answered him.

"Help us fix this before it's too late." Cassandra held out her hand and Jacob shook it.

"Hey, this is all great and stuff but would you all mind if I went to find someone for this splitting headache of mine? I won't be much help if I can't even look at you guys." I told him and Jacob helped me stand up.

"Do you need help?" He asked me and I slowly shook my head.

"I'll find a healer. If I get lost, I'll just ask someone." I told them with a weak smile before I left. As I opened the door to the chantry I bumped into someone whose built like a brick wall. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I pulled my hands away from my face to look at the person who I bumped into. Great...

The hot commander from before...

"Forgive me my lady, I did not see you there. Are you alright?" He asked in a slight worried tone but the volume made me wince. "My lady?"

"I'm fine, just a headache. I'm on my way to find a healer. I believe the others are waiting for you." I said to him with a weak smile that he somewhat returned.

"If you're looking for the healers then go to your left towards that small cluster of buildings and you'll find Adan, the alchemist whose helped our people here. I'm sure he'll help with your headache." The Commander said and I nodded slowly.

"Thank you Commander. I'll be back as soon as I can look at people in the eyes. The damn sunlight is killing me." I said and started to walk off towards the healers.

I found Adan a short while later, but before I went inside a hand rested on my shoulder to make me turn around. A cool hand removed my hands over my face to place against my forehead; making me close my eyes at the soothing power. I opened my eyes to see Solas standing in front of me with a smile on his face.

"I told you you, you would have a headache." He said and we went inside. Solas explained that I needed something for my headache and I told him that I was sensitive to light. Adan said it was expected, since he was one of the few who looked after Jacob and I while we recovered. I thanked him and he huffed, saying that my bump was something because of how there was no way of knowing if I was going to wake up from it or not. "She's strong. Of course I knew she would pull through." Solas said as Adan gave me something to drink.

"Cheater." I whispered, taking the drink and downing it down with a disgusted look on my face. It tasted horrid. "Gross."

"Not the best tasting but it will right way you in no time. Take this before go to bed and you should be better in the morning." Adan said and I nodded, thanking him before we left him to get on with his business.

"Thank you for the cool hand Solas. Of all the things I can do, healing has always been somewhat of a gray area for me." I told him as we walked. I though he would leave me be after that but he stayed, asking me questions.

"What can you do? You say you are not a mage but how do you know this? Could it be different in your world but changed when you arrived here?" Solas asked.

"I don't think so, in my world there is no such thing as magic like I said before. I guess everything started when I was little and I really couldn't control it. There was no one who could teach me so my foster parents told me that I had to hide it as much as possible. In my first town, once everyone found out what I was they all but forced me to leave. We did, for my safety, but our second town wasn't much better." I had explained to Solas. 

"What happened?"

"People who do not understand get violent. I have two good friends that keep me grounded but they can't protect me from everything. My friend Eric taught me that I shouldn't be afraid of what I am. I just need to show people that when I use them it's not against them, but to help others. Some of the town's people started to trust me more but the majority of them still hated what I was."

"You must've felt conflicted towards them. I can understand why they would turn their hatred towards you. Even humans in this world lash out at what they don't understand. They prefer their minds blocked and stuff with lies than see the truth in front of them." Solas said, his tone low.

"And what truth would that be?"

"That humans are not always the one's on top. They destroy everything they touch and corrupt it." Solas spat out in anger.

"Not all of them." I held out my hand and in it was a butterfly. I loved creating butterflies. "You can't be blind to those who create life in the world. There are those who wish to see the world heal and those who wish to see it burn. You just have to have a little faith Solas." 

"Perhaps. This must be hard for you, being away from your home. Maybe if we fix the breach you will be able to return home." Solas said and I gave him a weak smile.

"I feel like that's wishful thinking but I hope so." I said and he left me then, saying he's bothered me enough with questions as it is but I told him I didn't mind at all. I told him he could ask me any questions whenever I was not being poked and accused by the chantry. He chuckled and left me then, standing in front of the gates outside of Haven.

Yes...wishful thinking...


	5. Hinterlands

_The Alamarri gods do not answer_   
_From sky-tearing peaks of the sacred mountain_   
_To secret-steep'd roots of the ancient oak trees_   
_A lonesome choir, I, song failing unanswered,_   
_Voice on wind returning, answered no more._

_-Andraste 1:1-1:14_

~oOo~

"Do you think she's gonna be alright?" I heard the group asked from where I was emptying my stomach behind a bush after my first real fight with actual people and not monsters. I didn't want to kill them, I really didn't but when that Templar dude came at me I had no choice. He raised his sword and I tapped the earth to bring up a spike that went right through his head. It was so quick and easy I almost didn't believe I actually did it. After the fight all of them kind of looked at me funny, asking me if I was alright before I upchucked whatever was in my stomach from that morning.

"Solas can you help her?" Jacob asked and I heard Solas sigh before he went through his pack.

"I'm alright, I'm good. Just, give me a minute." I called, making sure I was good to go before walking back the group. Solas reached into his bag and pulled out a root I frowned at. Solas has been making me chew on those god awful things ever since my headache back in Haven. He even made me dig a few up while we are exploring the Hinterlands.

"You're gonna kill me." I said and took it, chewing it softly as we continued to walk. "Taste like dirt." The group chuckled as we made our way to the Hinterlands near Redcliffe to speak to some Mother Giselle person. There is one thing I have to say about this place and that is...

Beautiful.

Everything is so green, and pretty, and so frickin' huge! I've never seen trees this tall! Every bush, tree, and animal seemed to be thriving her dispite what I've seen the past few days I've been awake to actually see what's been going on. I could feel the pulses of life everywhere I looked. This place was so much more alive than the town I came from. Sure the people are...magic haters but maybe I can get that turned around? Who knows

And then, as I'm thinking to myself about the area and what I'm even doing in a place like this, we had to run into mean men. I've never killed anyone in my whole...wait, never mind. There was that one time but that was an accident. I didn't mean to do it, I just sort of lost control. An accident I swear. But other than that, I made sure to keep myself in check and to always make sure I didn't really work myself up. We continued walking, debating on where to make camp when we neared the small town. We came across both mages and templars. We tried to reason with them but they wouldn't listen, attacking us and everything else within range. I watched as people were burned alive, electrocuted, had their heads chopped off, stabbed to death, and everything under the sun and it made me want to hurl.

Again.

When the fighting was over with, Jacob went to talk with the Mother we were looking for while we helped the solders who still remained in the village. While we waited Solas asked how I was feeling; Varric making a joke about my weak stomach but I swatted him on the arm, telling him that I've never fought before. I explained to Solas that in my world there is still violence but it's mostly a lot quicker so all this hacking and slashing was a thing of the past.

When we had time I kept answering questions about myself. Right before we came to the Hinterlands I told Jacob, Cassandra, Varric, Solas, Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine everything. Solas told me while I was recovering from my headache that it would be better if I told them everything that I knew. Secrets like that would only lead to the distrust they would have in me and I needed all the friends I could get while I stayed in this world. For however long that might be.

They all looked at me like I was crazy but I asked them if they had an answer to my speech, clothing, actions, and everything else that I did when I first got here. That seemed to have bought them over but I could still tell they are still a little worrisome about me but they treated Jacob the same way too. We both came out of the fade and yet Jacob fits in more than I do. Lucky for me. Everyone still thinks I'm some powerful mage who manged to escape the templars and the circle. 

Varric, Jacob, and Solas are one of the few who actually talk to me since we got to Haven. Solas is very inquisitive, Varric keeps making fun of me by calling me spitfire since I accidentally sneezed fire, and Jacob treats me like a little sister. It's nice to have some people behind my back.

After Jacob talked to the Mother he told us that she suggested to go to Val Royeaux, and see what other people we can get to join our cause. Before we left the Hinterlands we decided to see if there was anything that we could possible do around the area to help others. We talked to a few people in the village about collecting ram meat, a man whose wife is sick and the only way to help her is to go find their son who lives with some rebel mages to the south, a mage who lost her Templar lover somewhere, and then Corporal Vale who needs help finding some caches that can help the refugees who need more blankets and such. When I asked Jacob how long this will take he said a few weeks at most if we get good weather and if we can close some of the rifts in the area as well.

Weeks in the woods with two humans, an elf, and a dwarf.

Sounds like a really bad bar joke.

But as it turns out, it's not that bad really. Solas and I mostly talked about my gifts after I drilled into his thick skull once more that it's not lyrium or anything of the sort that powers me. Just my emotions that would flare up the occasional hair lighting on fire or a small earth quake. It's like he was studying me but at the same time he was kind of funny about it too. I had to laugh at his enthusiasm to know more about my gifts. Maybe he can help me control it better? Who knows?

"So, all we have to do is prove to crazy cult lady you can close rifts and she'll help us?" I asked Jacob as we entered the mages castle refugee site. The mages inside kept staring at us as we walked to the back of the castle that needed some work. It took us two days to get to this place and I already miss sleeping in a bed of my own. Bedrolls are only comfy when you don't have sharp pointy rocks jabbing into your back.

When we got to the back there in the middle was an open rift. As we approached, the rift opened and more shades and these large skinny green monsters with a melted face and multiple eyes. Gross. We were doing fine until one of the newer monster grabbed a hold of my ankle, dragging me down to the ground as it leaned over me, it's mouth open like a scream. Next thing I knew I was back there...

When it all began...

When I first had no control and I almost killed them...

All those screams....

If it wasn't for Eric and Amanda...

I don't know where I would be...

"Aleera?! Aleera are you alright?! Aleera?" I gasped and started to cough as Jacob rubbed my back. The battle was over and I looked around to see that the rift was now closed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A horror demon came up behind you and next thing we knew you were in a trance, screaming your head off but it wasn't like before when you screamed at something. When we killed it...we thought you were dead. You were just laying there." Jacob said and helped me to my feet, helping me stand as I rocked a little bit.

"I'm sorry...that thing took me by surprise. Can we go talk to that damn lady, find the son, missing recruit, and the rest of the caches? I wanna get back to Haven and sleep." I told him as he passed me to Solas. As Jacob talked to the woman Solas and Varric sat me down and looked me over. "God, I feel like dead weight with you guys, I'm only slowing you guys down."

"Easy there spitfire; you're new to this. No one is expecting you to become some badass off the first try." Varric said and I smiled. Solas rested a hand on my forehead and sent a cooling wave over me.

"The dwarf is right. You are lucky the horror demon only paralyzed you and not killed you. When we get back to Haven we will have someone train you on some type of weapon until you are comfortable with using your powers. Maybe you should stay behind when we go to Val Royeaux?" Solas suggested.

"That's not fair, I'm part of this team too." I whined.

"Solas is right Aleera. Maybe you should sit Royeaux out?" Jacob said as he came over to where we were sitting.

I huffed. "Fine. What do we go now?"

"We'll spend the night here and then finished up here before going back to Haven. Cassandra; you stay here with Aleera while me and Solas go and look around for Rits. Get some rest." Jacob said and when I tried to protest, Cass placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me toward a building where they were serving food.

"Let's go get something to eat. Leave them to it." She said and I groaned. "Maybe later I can see what weapons that would be best for you?"

"Sweet! Thank you Cass!" I said and smiled at her. She smiled back and ruffled my hair.

Maybe this place isn't so bad?

 


	6. No Lies Only Truth

_Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him._

_Foul and corrupt are they_

_Who have taken His gift_

_And turned it against His children._

_They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones._

_They shall find no rest in this world_

_Or beyond._

_-Transfigurations 1:2_

~oOo~

Sleeping in a bed not familiar to my own was hard getting used to. I never did get much sleep in the hut Jacob and I shared. During the day I would yawn non-stop before almost falling asleep in the tavern where the music seemed to lull me comfortably. Every morning, since Jacob has been away, I would wake up early to go for a jog from one end of the lake in front of Haven to the other side before changing my clothes then head over to the tavern for something to eat. Normally I would eat with Josephine or Leliana but today is...different.

Today, Cullen is sitting in the corner trying to avoid everyone while reading over some papers.

"Do you ever look away from those papers or are they always glued to your face?" I asked, standing besides him with a bowl of porridge in my hands. He looked shocked that I was standing there, mouth full of food. He swallowed what he had hard; coughing slightly to clear his throat.

"I do but most of my time is spent training the recruits or looking over said paperwork. There's a lot of responsibility on my shoulders as being Commander." He said.

"Would you mind if I sit with you? If not, I can sit somewhere else." I told him and when he didn't answer I took that as one but he stood up abruptly just as I was about to turn. We stared at each other for a minute before he cleared his throat, gesturing me to sit down as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Please, sit. It will give me a reason to take a break. We haven't talked much since you arrived." He said as I sat down.

"That's alright. Jacob thought it would be better for me to stay behind while they're in Val Royeaux. He wants me to learn a little bit more about protecting myself and menially preparing myself for a fight." I sighed. "I'm not such a great fighter. I throw up every time I do which really doesn't help me." I looked down at my food. "I try but I really hate fighting."

"No one likes war, not even I at times. It's hard on everyone, you're not the only one feeling the effects." Cullen said and I smiled at him. "Jacob did say that the last time he sealed a rift a horror demon managed to paralyze you. He said you were screaming like you were in a nightmare." Cullen said and I dropped my eyes from him to my porridge.

"That's because I was in a nightmare. I won't bore you with the story but it's not been easy for me, being what I am. All my life I've felt different or off because of what I can do. It even scared my parents when it started to act up. They were the only ones besides two of my friends who actually accepted me." I looked up at his shocked face. "Things are different here. I feel like I do a lot more good but adjusting is a little bit hard."

"That's good to hear." Cullen chuckled and yet I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to question me about the story but he didn't push the topic. "We can use all the help we can get." He smiled and I felt my stomach do a flip. "Cassandra did mention finding someone to train you to defend yourself as you've said." And there goes the butterfly feeling.

"Good luck with that, Ill be horrible at it. Where I'm from all I was told was to just run and hide. On the other hand, people take one look at me and run too. Demons, zealot templars, and power hungry mad mages don't seem to scare easy when they see me." I picked at my food. "Besides, who would want to train me? Very little people even talk to me."

"Well, Cassandra spoke to me before she left and told me that it might be a good idea if I were to train you." He said with a smirk. My jaw dropped and Cullen actually started to laugh at me! Laugh! At me! "She said that we try a few weapons first and see which ones suit you best. Of course, we'll start tomorrow once the shock has settled in." I narrowed my eyes and Cullen had to suppress a chuckle.

"Shock my ass! We can start right after our breakfast." I said to him.

"You will start as soon as you finish helping me actually." I screamed bloody murder, falling out of my seat when Leliana appeared out of nowhere to stand right beside us. Cullen didn't seemed phased about it either!

"Help...with what exactly?" I asked from where I was on the floor.

"Just a few errands, nothing that you can't handle. I will send you to Cullen as soon as we're done. Come find me when you're done with breakfast." Leliana said with a smile and left. Cullen wouldn't stop chuckling as I got to my feet to sit back down on the chair.

"Stop laughing blondie." I said and Cullen stopped.

"Varric calls me that."

"I know. I'm gonna be calling you that till I can find a better nickname for you." I said and finished up the last of the porridge before I stood up.

"Leaving already?" Cullen asked. I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Gonna miss me already?" I asked him and the way Cullen blushed created a flutter in my stomach. "Just kidding! I'll come find you when I'm done Cullen." I said and left before he could say anything.

Ugh...feelings...they really need to stop.

I found the Spy Master in her tent looking over some paperwork. She's so different than the first Leliana in Origins and in number two, she...has seen much; she wasn't the peppy optimistic Leliana. And now...I think the old Leliana had died and would never return. It really is sad.

"Ah, Aleera, please sit down." Leliana smiled but I could tell it was a fake. I could spot a fake one a mile away if I wanted to. Lies are so easy to find if you look hard enough. "Now that we have some time to talk, I would like to ask you a few questions. Something still troubles me." She said as I sat down.

"Alright but I need you to do something for me if it's not too much to ask." I asked her.

"And what would that be?"

"Don't smile unless you really want to. I've seen fake smiles all my life, I prefer if you didn't have to lie to me." She smiled for real this time and the air seemed calmer, more...real? Like she was not really letting down her guard but it was a start that she trusted me with a real smile.

"Of course it's just that...I wish to know how well your knowledge expands and how much you know about past events."

"In order for that, I just need to ask a few questions first. So I can see if your time line, matches up with what I know about." Earlier, when I explained to the four of them that I wasn't from this world but another world entirely they didn't really believe me but I did managed to let a few events slip that only few choice people could ever know about. That being the main characters from the previous two games could ever know about. Soon, they started to take what I spoke of seriously. 

"Sounds fair, ask away."

"Was the warden a woman, man, or elf?"

"Woman."

"Mage or noble?"

"Noble."

"Name?"

"Amelia Cousland."

I froze. No...no it can't be...there no frickin way it could be possible...then again I am in a video game.

"Amelia Rune Cousland, daughter to Bryce and Eleanor Cousland of Highever. Her brother is named Fergus, whose wife and son died when Arl Howe sacked their home for vengeance who later died by her hands in Denerim when the warden went to save the queen. She has a soft and kind heart, kind of bubbly personality. She has this 'fairy' scar on her forehead where her brother accidentally shot her with a rock when they were little. Over the year of gaining people for their treaties, she allowed Alistair to do the dark ritual with Morrigan that would conceive a child. Amelia and Alistair married after they slayed the Archdemon. They later became king and queen." I explained with wide eyes and a little too fast; I thought that Leliana might not have heard me right but when she froze I knew she heard me.

"Only a few people know about the dark ritual." Her eyes widened.

"Amelia and you became quote close. You once talked about shoes and hairstyles. Once you knew she could be trusted, you asked her help in facing the woman that caused you so much pain when you were younger. The woman that hunted you down to the tiny town when you first met Amelia."

"How...how do you know of this?"

"Because I know this woman very well. Well, from what I know of her in my world because this is gonna sound really really weird but it's true."

"Explain."

"In my world, this world is a game and I know almost everything about what has happened from the begging of the blight to the very end. I have another question." Okay then...what's behind door number two?

"Yes?"

"What's Hawks first name?"

"Diana, where is this going?" She asked.

"Okay, I know everything, well almost, from the beginning of the blight to the every end where Hawk is viscount in Kirkwall before leaving with her lover Fenris." I said and slumped in my chair while the red haired woman just looked at me with wide eyes. "Yeah, creepy I know but it's the truth. Where I am from, this is a game and in that game you create a character in the beginning that later defines the outcome of the game. The first game; the one where you fight the archdemon I know front and backwards. Two, the one with Hawke and the fall of Kirkwall, is a little spotty but I know it pretty well in certain areas."

"You...created Amelia and Diana?" Leliana asked.

"I created Amelia. My friend Amanda created Diana. There are three games in total with a bunch of books backing it but up until the end of the second game, the one about Hawk, is as far as I got. I don't know what's happened in the past few years since Kirkwall fell to the mage uprising because Anders blew up the chantry."

She was quiet and I felt like I had just signed my death warrant...

Leliana was quiet for a moment before she sighed then giving me a smile. Okay...creepy once again but at least it's not a fake smile! Then she asked if I know what's going to happen now and I said no. Only Eric knew or even played the newest game so all of this is something new to me. We talked more about the game and everything I know about so she was up to speed on my knowledge. I understand she wants to know what I know since my world basically created the game. Once that was done and over with we talked normally.

She asked me questions about me, seeing how I was doing with everything, and she asked questions about my power. I told her once I had lost control but that was because I was very young. She asked how it happened...and I told her a lie. She knew it was a lie but didn't say anything.

"I think that is all for now. But before you go..."

"Yes?"

"Try a bow. A bow is more your style since getting up and close bothers you." She smiled at me and I said thanks before running to find Cullen.

~oOo~

Archery is amazing!

You shoot people far away, not getting close to anyone, and I can shoot fire at them almost at the same time too! It's amazing! The only problem is that my arms are so weak that pulling the string taunt is hard. Not to mention that my fingers started to bleed from the string rubbing against my fingers.

Cullen who was helping me said that I was picking up the bow pretty nicely but I still needed more work and practice before I could move on to moving targets. Basics first then everything else. It's like learning my powers all over again! Ugh..it's so boring! Like when you start a new game you have to go through the baby levels before you can go out into the world. Like Skyrim!

Did I really just make a reference to that game?

Ugh...

"Go and get some rest. We'll pick up more practice tomorrow." Cullen said and I collapsed on the snow below my feet. My arms felt so heavy and tired. Cullen chuckled at me and I managed to lift an arm to point a finger at him.

"Hush you. No laughing at the new girl." His smile was something really good to see but I shook it off when he reached down to help me up.

"Come on then. Before the cold settles inside your bones." I took his hand and he helped me to my feet. "Your arms will get stronger the more you work them. And those cuts will leave scars no doubt."

"No worries. I'm used to having scars by now. Being what I am is kind of a hazard. Thanks for the lesson Cullen. I'll catch you later!" I said to him, giving him a smile before he could say anything else.

I forget about them sometimes. The scars. I try not to forget about them or think about them but I do. People might see them and ask so your forced to remember but other times you notice them yourself. Some go away while others stay with you forever.

We have to live with them.

Our scars.

They're part of us; they make up our stories what will tell other of how our life went about.

I'm not ashamed of them but showing them to people...is still a little tender.

But, they are me.

I wouldn't change them for the world.


	7. New Arrivals

_The first of the Maker's children watched across the Veil_

_And grew jealous of the life_

_They could not feel, could not touch._

_In blackest envy were the demons born._

_-Erudition 2:1_

~oOo~

You have to admit; I was getting better.

Every morning like clockwork I would wake up and jog around Haven. Sometimes, Cullen and a few of the recruits would come with me for a little morning training. Not that I mind at all. Out running men older than me is fun and running circles around Cullen is even better. It's even surprising that he even cracks a smile. Afterwards, I would grab breakfast with Leliana and Josephine with Cullen sometimes joining us when he cleaned up a bit from his training. I would take my bath after archery practice to which I would gain a few cuts on my fingers but nothing horrible. And then I would walk around Haven helping anyone or just trying to prove to people that I'm not a waste of space after all.

Jacob took a few weeks to get back and I was already missing Solas and Varric, including Jacob. Cassandra and I had yet to fully talk but I was going to correct that once she got back. If I'm going to survive here I'm going to need as many friends as possible to save my ass whenever I slip up. Which will be often if I'm not really ready. And to say that I'm good but really I'm…descent…

When I wasn't practicing my archery I've been getting better control over my power. Everything I could think of doing in a battle I trained for. The tricks Erik showed me I made sure I got down perfectly and I even mixed up a few to get better results. I'll be ready for my next fight and I'll try not throwing up my lunch afterwards.

Cullen has been really supportive lately and I've never really realized how much Cullen cares about his men and everyone around him. In Origins he was a nervous wreck who you could make blush if you suggested that you and him go into the nearest closest to really see what's under that armor. Later he turns out to just be on a mage hating spree. In two, he's in Kirkwall but he's a little calmer but still wary of mages. Now, in three, he's left his post as a Templar to be commander of the inquisition and is trying to get people to work together.

But unlike today, something was going on in front of the Chantry. Cullen and I had just gotten done with breakfast when one of the men came to get us about the Templars and the Mages that were causing a ruckus. Cullen growled as he stood, telling me to continue without him but I followed him anyways. As we approached we could see Templars on one side and mages on the other.

"Your kind killed the Most Holy!" One of the Templars said.

"Lies-your kind let her die!" The mage challenged.

"Shut your mouth, mage!" The templar then went to pull out his blade when Cullen and I stepped in. I stood in front of the mage while Cullen stood in front of the Templar.

"Enough!" Cullen said, his voice booming.

"Knight-Captain!" The templar sounded scared when Cullen turned to face him.

"That is not my title. We are not Templars any longer. We are all part of the inquisition!" Cullen told both of them.

"And what does that mean, exactly?" Chancellor Rodrick said as he stepped forward with his hands behind his back.

"Back already, Chancellor? Haven't you done enough?" Cullen asked him, his voice tight.

"I'm curious, commander, as to how your inquisition and it's 'Herald' will restore order as you've promised. Not to mention having his pet mage running around with who knows how much power." He said with a sneer towards me and I clenched my fist.

"What did you call me?!" I yelled at him but Cullen stopped me with his arm.

"Who Aleera is, is none of your concern Chancellor for she is helping far more than you are." Cullen said before returning his attention to the crowd. "Back to work, all of you!" He said but the three templars to his left wouldn't leave.

"He's right. We've heard the rumors about her. Who knows when she'll betray us just like all the other mages." He said and I rounded my attention on him.

"Smite me templar boy and we'll see whose calling who a mage when I get back up to kick your bigoted ass!" I said and I felt my hand become heated.

"Of course little mage. I wouldn't want to feel your wrath." He taunted but Cullen stepped in between us, his face stern but I could tell he was as angry as I.

"I said, that's enough! Report back to your post." Cullen growled and the templars stormed off. He turned towards me just as Jacob showed up but I bypassed both of them to go cool off. I heard my name being called but I needed to be alone for a while. After all I've been trying to do these last few weeks to make people feel like they didn't need to be scared of me! Hell, they idolize Jacob and they think I'm just some extra unfortunate mage who got sucked into this.

I. Am. Not. A. Mage!

Ughh! This is so annoying! Just because I don't use lyrium or mana to power my abilities doesn't mean I'm some freak mage. I mean, it could be worse. It could be like how it is at home; people practically avoiding me as I walk down the streets. I was even too scared to even move out of our second town for fear of something happening to me in a much crowded area. My parents told me that with time things would blow over but it really didn't even put a dent into the towns people feelings for me.

I walked right out of the gates to Haven towards the empty cabin that I helped Adan find that apothecary notes after Jacob had left. I kind of made this cabin my little place to calm down and just think to myself. I had a break down last week so I came here so no one would see me cry. Everything has just been so hard even though they make it look so easy, no one truly understands until they get thrown into the fire.

I sat in the snow, trying to calm down, meditating just like Erik had showed me in case I felt my anger rising. He always told me that my anger could always get the best of me if I didn't get it under control. You don't know how many times I had to walk out of class because I felt like I could rip open the ground or blow up the building. It's difficult being what I am.

"Go away Solas. I don't want to talk to anyone." I said and said elf appeared from the tree.

"How did you know?" He asked as he stepped closer to me even though I told him to go away.

"Do you really think I've survived this long without practicing how to sense people?" I told him. "Please go away." Solas didn't leave however. "I said go!" I yelled, waving my arm to move the snow towards him. I only wanted to scare him or force him to go away but he simple shrugged it off.

"Are you going to act like a child as well as be silent?" Solas said and I glared at him.

"I am not a child." I said to him but he just chuckled.

"Apparently you still are if you are acting like a pouting child." He grinned and I stood up.

"What did you call me?!"

"A pouting child who's throwing a fit because someone called her a mage. How sad. I thought higher of you." He said and without thinking my hand shot out, releasing a small burst of fire. I froze in fear but Solas had it under control. "Is that call you got?"

"Fine then." I smirked and threw another attack at him. And that's how it went for maybe a good hour or so until I lay on the ground breathless. Solas stood over me, slightly winded but he smirked above me; leaning against his staff with one arm stretched out so I could take it. "You tricked me."

"I figured it's been a while since you let your frustration out. From what your letters were about I guessed that some of the templars were giving you a hard time." He said and I allowed him to help me up. Wet with both snow and sweat we slowly walked back to Haven. I limped slightly due to the fact that Solas isn't as weak as he looked if you over thought him being a wild apostate.

"I try, I really do."

"Why must people's opinion bother you so?"

"It's not really their opinion but rather their actions towards me. I told you before, my life back home was hard as it is and now that I'm here I want to make sure people don't get the wrong idea of me. Sure, I get a little ticked about being called a mage but it's the fact that, that's all they see is what really bothers me." I told him and Solas patted me on the shoulder.

"I understand your frustration but you must take better care you hide your anger. Many of the templars will cry demon if you show your rage."

"Rage demons. Of course, I forgot about those things. It's been a while since I've played the game." I sighed and as we approached the gate Jacob was there; talking with Cassandra. When they saw us emerge from the tree line they stopped talking to wave us over. I felt bad for the way I acted in front of them but Solas gently pushed me towards them, telling me that it was OK. I watched him walk away from me to go back to where his usual spot is.

"Hi Jacob." I said shyly.

"I hope those templars are not giving you hard time Aleera. Both Cullen and Leliana have been saying your training has been coming along nicely." Jacob said with a soft smile.

"I guess. I try to help around here but they always watch me like I'll turn into a demon or something. Only the kids seem to like me." I said and Jacob started to chuckle.

"I wonder why." He said and then asked me to walk with him. "I need to ask a favor of you." He said as we headed towards the tavern.

"Does this favor involve me leaving Haven?" I asked and Jacob chuckled again.

"Maybe."

"Really!?"

"The reason why it took such a long time to get back was because I just happen to pick up two more people for our cause. And the favor I need to ask of you is that you could represent me in going to recruit the Chargers for the inquisition. The Iron Bull, leader of the Chargers is waiting for you in the Storm Coast should you decide to take it. I still have dealing in the Hinterlands so I have to go back but thought that it would save us time if you went for me."

"But, if you're going to take Solas and Varric again, who am I supposed to take with me?" I asked him.

"Do you honestly think that I'll let you go by yourself?"

"Maybe?" I gave him a weak smile and he shook his head.

"Solas volunteered to go with you as did Cassandra so I thought that maybe you could take Sera with you while I take Vivienne and Varric to go pick up this graywarden Blackwall? He may know why the other wardens are vanishing." Jacob explained.

"The wardens are missing? How is that even possible? Don't you guys need the wardens in case another blight decides to pop up?" I asked him.

"That's exactly why I'm going to find this Blackwall. If the wardens are disappearing, then maybe it has something to do with the Divine's death but we don't really know what until I ask him." Jacob said.

"That doesn't sound so good. Do you really think that they're involved?"

"I don't really know. After all that's been going on it could be true but I really don't see the wardens plotting the Divine's death." He turned towards me right before we entered the tavern. "So are you up for it?"

"Sure, why not? This place is making me stir crazy anyways." I told him and we entered the tavern.

"Great." He said and lead me towards the table where two ladies sat. One was with dark skin and funny clothing while the other one had blonde choppy hair. Her clothing was a bit more…common and messy? I can't really describe it but they describe her. "Sera, Vivienne I would like you to meet Aleera, the other person who came through the rift with me. Aleera, this is Vivienne," he said pointing to the dark skin woman. "and this is Sera. She'll be going with you when you leave for the storm coast."

"Nice to meet both of you." I said to them and Vivienne politely bowed her head. Sera however…

"So do ya have a thingy like herald here or do ya something to make you special?" Sera asked and Vivienne just rolled her eyes.

"Really my dear, we would have heard something if she had the same thing." Vivienne then turned towards me. "It's a pleasure to meet you my dear, Jacob has told us all about you on the way here." I looked over at Jacob with narrow eyes as he chuckled nervously.

"Only good things I swear!" He said.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say." I said to him and returned towards Sera.

"Would you like to join me for dinner Sera? I'd like to get to know you before we leave for the Storm Coast." I told her and she seemed surprise but this weird smile came across her face.

"Oh really?"

"Sure. I know Cassandra somewhat well and Solas I talk to on a regular basis whenever I see him. He's been helping me adjust to all this." I told her.

"Adjust?"

"I'll tell you over dinner. It's a rather long story." I told her.

"Ooo juicy bits ya? I'll listen." She said.

And that's how I ended up telling a half-truth story of how I got here over a bowl of stew. Jacob had left to go attend to business and to make sure the horses would be ready to leave in two days. Two days until I prove to Jacob that I can do this. Sera kept asking me questions over my story and I tried my best not to give too much away for fear of word getting out about me knowing events about the past two games. Sera is actually not that bad to talk to but her speech is something to get used to. It's a little bit hard to understand but I can make some of it out.

But she is fun to be around!

~oOo~

Two days were quick to get things ready for the travel to the Storm Coast. My bags were packs and I met the others at the stables when I noticed Cullen talking to Cassandra but they stopped when I approached them. Cassandra smiled and said that there's nothing to worry about before getting on her horse.

"Hi, Cullen. Come to see us off?" I asked, giving him a smile of my own. Cullen took one of my bags to show me how to attach it to the saddle.

"Of course. I'd like to make sure my student is situated before she leaves." Said and I felt like it was a complement but I just shrugged it off.

"So I'm one of your students now am I?" I asked and he chuckled nervously by rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well…you know…that is…I hope you have a safe trip." He said with a smile and I smiled back at him.

"Thank you Cullen. When I come back will you still come jogging with me in the morning?" I asked him.

"Only if you continue to help me with my paperwork." He joked and I knew he wasn't. Whenever Cullen was working late I would bring him some dinner to his office in the chantry. In staying with him per his request I would just somehow look over at his paper work and just help organize it so that next time he looked at his desk it didn't seem such a mess when he came in from training the recruits.

"Deal." I said and set my hands on my hips. "I also told Leliana to make sure you eat while I'm gone. We both know how much you like to skip meals."

"Now I'll never hear the end of this." He said.

"Well if you didn't skip meals so often I wouldn't have to worry." I told him. Just before Cullen opened his mouth to counter Sera opened her mouth up to hurry me along. "I'll be fine. You worry too much."

"Just be careful Aleera." He said, helping me into the saddle.

"I will. You'll see me in a week or so I promise." I told him and with that we left for the Storm Coast.

And of course no one told me that the Storm Coast was really just like its name. Wet, rainy, stormy, and oh not so fun to be in. Scout Harding told us that a group of bandits was making trouble for the inquisition, not to mention that a group of our scouts hadn't returned at all; making the search for the gray wardens even harder. I told scout Harding that I would look into it as soon as I talked with the Iron Bull. She said that she has seen a group of people down by the beach that could be but she also saw another group approach them.

"I'll check into it. Can you send a message to Jacob and Leliana that we arrived safely?"

"Of course." She said and after that we gathered our things to head for the beach. Carefully we walked down a rather muddy path until we hit the sandy beach.

"Over there!" Sera called out and in the distance we could see some fighting in the distance. Cassandra ran ahead to give them a hand while we gave them covering fire for a distance. Sera fired arrows, Solas went for spirit attacks, and I…I got an idea to use the sea next to us to drag their archers to the ground so Cass could impale them.

I will never get over the sight of dead bodies and blood but I kept telling myself to only think of this as a game. That…even though they were dead that they were going to try and kill us. I asked Cass is she was alright and she just patted my armored shoulder with a smile.

"Aleera, the Iron Bull is over there." She said and pointed to a very large man talking to a shorter man with half of his head shaved.

"What!? A qunari?! Jacob didn't tell me that the Iron bull was a qunari!" I exclaimed.

"Is something the matter?" Solas asked.

"Let's just say that the qunari I faced weren't really nice and are not people you should trust." I told him and he chuckled.

"You are not wrong there but you are in Jacob's place so you must talk with him." Solas said, giving me a push towards the large ox man. Oh boy, what am I going to do now? Let's just hope he's like Sten in the first game and not like the others in the second game. Look at his horns! His name really suits him!

"Umm, excuse me, Iron Bull sir?" I tried to get the qunari's attention. The man besides him smiled at me as his boss I believe turned to face me as well.

"And you are?" He asked, his voice booming as he held his large axe on his shoulders.

"My name is Aleera. Jacob, the herald as some people call him, sent me to inquire you about joining the inquisition."

"Ah, so you're the one who will agree to take us on?" He asked.

"Yes. Jacob trusts me to settle this while he is in the Hinterlands working on finding out more about the wardens. I'll also be staying here to see what else I can find as well." I told him, keeping me head high as I talked to him.

"Well then let me ask you this, you've seen us fight. We're expensive but we're worth it…and I'm sure the inquisition can afford us." The Iron Bull said.

"How much will this cost us exactly?"

"It wouldn't cost you anything personally, unless you wanna buy drinks later. Your ambassador…what's her name…Josephine? We'd go through her and get the payments set up. You or the herald wouldn't have to do much but continuing on to what you're doing and that you know that all that matters is that we're worth it." The Iron Bull said.

"The Chargers seem like an excellent company. I've seen few that work together so well." I told him and he grinned brightly at the complement.

"They are. But you're not just get the boys, you're getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard, I'm your man. Whatever it is, demons, dragons? The bigger the better. And there's one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever heard of the Ben-Hassrath?"

"Your part of the Ben-Hassrath?!"

"So you've heard of us?" He asked me and I kept my mouth closed. Of course I know of the Ben-Hassrath! I did a paper on them for my English exam just for fun but it turned out that I knew very little when I wrote it. All the stuff I looked up, all the codex's I reread, and all the theories I researched as well proved that the qunari are no laughing matter. If they really wanted to, a simple invasion would cripple Theadas. Just look at what happened in Kirkwall! If it wasn't for Hawk, that whole city would've been lost.

"Let's just say I know what I need to know. What I'm going to ask is why join us or even tell me about what you are."

"The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control, stuff like that could cause trouble everywhere. I've been ordered to join the inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what's happening. But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I'll share them with your people." He said and from what I could tell, he was telling the truth. Sure, he might have been placed with the liars but I can smell one a mile away.

"Why are you even telling me this if you were ordered to get close to the people in charge?"

"Whatever happened at the conclave thing, it's bad. Someone needs to get that breach closed. So whatever I am, I'm on your side." He said. Again, he was telling the truth.

"You still could have lied about it."

"From something called the inquisition? I've been tipped sooner or later. Better you hear it right up front from me."

"Good to see that some people have some morals in this world." I told him and he chuckled. "So, what exactly would you be sending in these reports?"

"You are really taking this seriously aren't you?" He asked.

"I was trusted with this job and I'm not going to do it half assed if that's what you're asking." I told him.

"Well, I'll be sending them enough to keep my superiors happy. Nothing that'll compromise your operations. The qunari want to know if they'll need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you're doing, it'll put some minds at ease. That's good for everyone." He said.

"Yeah, a qunari invasion isn't something we really need to worry about right now." I said. "So, in these reports we get, will there be information that will benefit us?"

"Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip. It's a bit of everything. Alone, they're not much but if your spymaster is worth a damn, she'll put them to good use."

"She?"

"I did a little research. Plus, I've always had a weakness for redheads." He admitted and I snickered.

"Leliana's not gonna like that you know about her. She likes to keep this air of secrecy to her so it's best not to say anything about you knowing just yet. And you best let her see these reports you send just in case as well. If you send anything she doesn't approve of, she'll have your head." I told him.

"Thanks for the advice. So, what do you think?"

"I think you'll be an excellent addition to our cause Iron Bull." I stuck my hand out for him to shake. Even with his strength I could easily over power him but he shook my hand with a good grip.

"Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired." Iron Bull said and his second rolled his eyes.

"What about the casks, chief? We just opened them, with axes." He said in annoyed tone.

"Find some way to seal them. You're Tevinter, right? Try blood magic." He smirked and I rolled my eyes, knowing full well that it wouldn't work. "I'd like you to meet my lieutenant, Cremisius Aclassi."

"Hello, nice to meet you." I said to him.

"Nice to meet you too." He said and went to say something else but someone was calling Bull's name. We turned to see a bright red haired elf running towards us.

"What gives Bull? First you say to open the casks and now you're telling us to close them?"

"We're on the move Amanda. We just got hired by the inquisition." The Iron Bull said.

Amanda….

The red haired elf turned towards me just as I did and I felt all color drain from my face.

Her face…

Her face….it can't be…

"Amanda?"

"Aleera? You're…you're alive?"


End file.
